


Hero Worship

by j_crew_guy



Category: Kyle XY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought heroes were only make-believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 1, episode 5 "This is Not A Test".

For as long as I can remember, heroes were something that only existed in the pages of the comic books I read. Or the cartoons and movies I watched.

As I got older, they also came to exist in the drawings I made. At first, they were the heroes I knew and loved, but as I got more confident in my skills, I began to create heroes of my own.

I knew they were all imaginary. Until today.

This new kid, Kyle. He's... amazing. I watched him protect that younger kid from a bully and Kyle moved with, well, superspeed. His strength compares to any of the heroes from my drawings, and his features definitely have that classic superhero profile to them.

I'm trying to capture him by drawing, but it's not easy. I went through more than a few pages from my notebook before I finally got it right. At least, I think I did.

I gave him the picture I drew, and he liked it. A lot. I might have found a... friend in Kyle.

I really hope his family knows just how special he is. Because I certainly do.


End file.
